Rightfully Mine
by DarkenDepths
Summary: SxS She loved him from afar for as long as she could remember. He has wanted to be with her ever since... ever. After they became committed to each other they have to discover if their love meant to be or was it just their farewell?
1. The Begining

Rightfully Mine

Summary: SxS but maybe SxT This story starts out with a happy young couple coming together cheerfully wedded. This story has a happy ending but it won't be so easily achieved. There will be twists of fate and devastating feelings of loss and rejectment. For now let's look at a few things that had happened before this couple had gotten together. By the way this segment you're about to read is in fact just a pre-read so don't go ballistic upon it if you've missed it.

Pre-Read (just for you to keep in mind):

Flashback to four years before the marriage took place.

"Wut!" Shouted a heavily Brooklyn accented male.

"Big brother I..." A small feminine voice was interrupted.

"How could ya go out wit day freak! Serenity!"

The girl named Serenity cowarded at the tone her older brother used upon her.

"Serenity..." He tried in a softer tone, "I just want the best for you, yah know dat righ'?"

"Yeah, I know that Joey..." She stepped out from behind the couch and continued, "But I feel as though he is the one!"

"But Ren!"

"He's so sweet at times and he's charming and he has such pretty eyes..." Serenity trailed off as she sighed and swooned on to the couch.

"Are we talkin' bout' the same snobby, ego-inflated rich bastard!" Joey shouted in frustration.

"He is but I think that he's only mean to you big brother..."

"Wha? How can yah say dat Ren?" Joey looked gloomy as he brooded over the fact.

"I mean it Joey... I mean do you see the way he treats Yugi now? He treats him as a friend... Well he doesn't yell at him anymore so I would consider that an improvement. He also acknowledged that Atem exists and he let's Mokuba hang out with us. That's a huge accomplishment and improvement on his part. He also doesn't call Tristan a unicorn headed freak anymore or tell Duke that he should shove all of his dies up his ass much either..."

"Serenity..."

"Look at how he treats Tea now! He practically talks to her like she's his sister and they don't argue...much anymore! He converses with Ryou sometimes too instead of ingnoring him. He still is hostile with Marik, Malik, and Bakura but they're scary so I don't think they count. And Joey?" Joey looked up at Serenity who was standing before him. "He doesn't call Mai the dueling barbie anymore!"

While Serenity was spouting about Seto Kaiba and all of his good charms Joey had been sitting on the livingroom coffeetable rolling his eyes at her.

"But Sis!"

"Don't 'but Sis' me!" Joey was taken aback by his sister's tone.

"He's nice and caring to me and I love him Joey! And you can't do anything in the world to make me change my mind! I love you Joey I really do so I understand that you are just trying to protect me, but I have a feeling that he's the one and I'm keeping him!" Serenity began skipping away but before she dissapered she added, "Oh, and Joey? YOu better be nice to hime because he is going to be your brother in-law soon!"

That knocked Joey out of his reverie. He ran to Serenity but she was safely in her room to hear Joey's spouts of anger from afar.


	2. Getting To Know The Characters

Hello readers!

Landi McClellan: Thank you for reading! I'll try to update fairly quickly before the summer's over. Please don't mine my caffeinated side... It's a bit crazy...

Shezka Foxe: Thank you for reading! I barely get reviews so I go crazy... Well, like above I will try to update quickly before the summer dissapears. I am pleased that you like them but they don't belong to me... My friends were helping me a little bit with this story and added little suggestions. The Duke one is mine though... I will try to be more descriptive, thank you!

Glad to see some people reading this… Well, I'm sad to say this but if you people don't review… I will have to go to the extremes! Like… Ummm… Torture you… with Uhhh… Complete strange pairings that I make up instantly like uhhh…. I will pair Anzu up with a flaming pineapple! Muahahahahaha! Evilness! And I shall pair up Kaiba with a ummm… A jar of camel piss… Yeah, a jar of camel piss!

-Kaiba steps in-

Kaiba: What!

DeepCerulean: Eeeek! Go to go bye!

Kaiba: Errggghh…. The insane why should I bother…

I guess I should say the disclaimer and sort things out. DeepCerulean owns nothing not even this PC that's used to make this fan fiction and under no circumstances will pair me up with a jar of camel piss! Errrgggh… I need a warm cup of coffee... and maybe a roasted marshmallow...maybe not.

-sound of door shutting-

Story intro music begins.

A week after the argument:

"C'mon big brother you have to come!" Serenity yelled at Joey as she half dragged him half urging him to come down the stairs of his apartment.

"But Ren!" Joey was fighting back his little auburn haired sister with all of his strength.

"Joey it'll be fine! Just like last year remember last year?"

-Flashback as Joey tried to remember last year-

Bakura, Marik, and Malik were surrounding Kaiba with malevolent grins on their faces. Then they played the most horrible prank on him they could! They…"

"Hey Joey? Earth to big brother? JOEY!" Serenity smacked Joey on the shoulder trying to get his attention. 'He's so weird… He just spaces out all of a sudden and has this goofy grin on his face…'

Flashback effects slowly fade away

"What is it Ren? …..Ughhh… Ahhhhh!" Joey forgot that he was still on the first step on the staircase took a step and fell to the first floor.

"Joey? Are you ok?" Serenity went down the stairs and looked at Joey.

"Uggghhh…." Joey sat up rubbing his nose.

Serenity looked ecstatic since he was okay…

"So will you come with me?" Serenity put on her cute puppy pout.

"Awww, Ren cut that out you know I can't take that!" Joey looked away from her.

But Serenity ran over to where he was looking and put on her second phase, the quivering lower lip.

"Awwwww Ren no!"

"Please big brother please go to this picnic with me? Please?" She shed a few fake tears and made a low whine.

"Ahhhhh! Ok fine!" 'That wasn't supposed ta happen! Darn it!'

"Yay, thanks Joey!" She hugged him as he thought to himself, 'What have I got myself into? I know dat Mai will be dere but so will Kaiba! Not ta mention the psychos… At least Tea will be dere to maybe help the pharaoh subdue em… Ah well at least dere won't be a next year! … I hope…'

"I'll go get you an ice pack 'kay?" Serenity ran off into the kitchen leaving sprawled out on the carpet in an odd manner.

-At Kaiba Manor-

"C'mon big brother? For me?" A raven haired boy was on his knees begging.

"For the last time no! Mokuba..." Kaiba rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Please? Just this last time?" Mokuba tried to look more convincing by putting on his puupy look.

"Aren't you getting a little old for playing that trick on me?" Seto was getting aggravated...

"Seto..." The young Kaiba dragged out Kaiba's name as he began Phase: 2, the adorable pout and whine.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted in annoyance before he conceded.

"Ok fine." Mokuba jumped up in joy.

"But on one condition!" Mokuba looked at Seto, "I won't go near those so called 'friends' of yours."

"But Seto!"

"...What?"

"Not even Serenity?"

"Not even... What? Of course I'm going to be with her!"

"Well you can stay away from my as you say it 'so called friends' but if you do you will probably end up next to the psychos!"  
Kaiba threw a sharp look at his younger brother for bringing up such a thing.

"Remeber what they did last year? Man, that was hilarious! I couldn't have done it better myself!" With the last word said Mokuba cheerily half skipped half walked out of his brother's office. Leaving the elder Kaiba to revel in his memories of last year's picnic. Seto let out a shudder before going back to his desk to keep on working.

-Yugi's House-

"Hey Atem!" Yugi was rushing to the Pharaoh who evidently has his own body now and was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm?" Atem looked over at Yugi while eating a box of cheese nips.

"Ummm... Why are you in your boxers Yami? It's nearly five... Are those my cheese nips?"

"I umm..." The 5,000 year old man tried to explain but failed utterly.

"They are aren't they! How many times did I tell you not to eat my cheese nips!" The once peaceful Yugi Mouto has consumed by anger over a box of cheese nips.

"Errrr... Here Yugi..." Atem now held the box away from him and slowly handed it to Yugi. Yugi gladly took the box and thoughtfully began chewing on some cheese nips.

"Oh, before I forget to ask you," Yugi stated before munching again on the cheese snacks, "Do you want to go to the picnic again like last year or would you not?"

"I'll go. When is it?"

"Umm.. I think it's this Sunday."

"Ok."

"Would it kill you to put a pair of pants on?"

"I can't they are in the laundry."

"..."

-Bakura and Ryou's House-

-crash-

"Bakura!" A British accent was heard after the crash sounded through the house.

"I didn't do it!" A British accented voice replied near the sound of the crash.

"Bakura..." Growled the more sane sounding voice.

"Ok fine, but I only poked it..."

In the middle of the livingroom was a guy with hair as white and as fluffy as a cloud trying to look innocent in front of another guy with white fluffy hair. The one named Bakura was currently on his knees begging to not be put into the wine cellar for breaking what looks like a cross between a t.v. and a personal computer.

"Please don't put me down there Ryou? Please? I'll do whatever you want me to! I'll be your personal slave for a week! I'll clean your room! I'll finish my chores! I'll... I'll not call the Pharoah an agngry palm tree! Please I'll do anything not to be locked up in there again!" Bakura was looking very and I mean very pathetic...

"You are a no not a thief but the thief king! Why are you afraid of a wine cellar! And look at what you did! Why did you destroy the t.v? What has it ever done to you! ...Did you throw the computer at it?"

"I...ummm... Just don't lock me down there again Ryou, please? Sweet innocent Ryou won't lock me down there again will you?"

"... You claimed that you are the dark why are you afraid of wine bottles?"

"I am not afraid of wine bottles!" Bakura said defiently, "But I am afraid of what they attract..."

"And that is?" Ryou inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Peggy!"

"o.O... You are afraid of an old man with a missing eye?"

"How can you describe him so simply! The man is a monster... He carries this demented bunny with him everywhere... -shudders-"

"...ok... Well, just clean up the mess and we'll negotiate like last time."

"Yay! Thanks Ryou you won't be dissapointed in me!"

"Yeah sure... But I just want to know out of mild curiosity what the computer/t.v did to you that made you destroy them."

"Well... I was watching Inuyasha you know and ummm... There was a cliff hanger so I destroyed the t.v. with your annoying blippy thingie."

"You mean to say that you were mad at the show for leaving a cliff hanger so you decided that you would smash my computer into the t.v to solve your problem?"

"Not to solve the problem but make me feel better but umm... I'm sad now that I can't watch Inuyasha anymore..."

"Ok...o.O..."

"I'll start cleaning up now..." Bakura began picking up the big hunks of broken plastic and shoving them in a big black bag. The carpet was coated in small glass shards that Ryou would later have to vacumn up later.

"Oh, before I go to the market there is the yearly picnic with everyone. Are you coming or do I have to lock you up again before I go?"

"I'll go." Bakura replied quickly not wanting to face the wine cellar again.

-Sunday-

How about I finish the pre-read next chapter?  
Actually I'm not even going to ask I'll just stop writing here.  
If I made any mistakes please point them out... English is not my first language as I'll have you know... It's my... Umm... Counts fingers... Fourth or third I think... I can't speak Spanish fluently enough so I'll say my third.  
Oh, and if anyone of you flame I'm using it to roast marshmallows!  
If enough of you don't reply I'm twisting this ficcie into a Setox a random marshmallow ficcie 'cuz I always wanted to write one!  
Oh, and to those who think this is an SxS or an SxT you might be sad because it could switch at anytime to voting polls.  
Don't worry I'll say who wins over Seto or something like that. Don't forget if you don't vote this story will go on its original path meaning a major character death! Muhahahahaha! I'm so evil! Not really...


	3. The Picnic Finally!

Hello readers... You know what happens if I don't get five reviews right?

Kablam-o! Joey gets paired with Odion. Bakura is paired with a broomstick. Mokuba is with Mai. Seto will be paired up with a tea pot. Atemu will be paired up with Yugi's box of Cheese Nips. Tristan will be with his robotic monkey pet. Duke is going to be single and chasing die everywhere! Muahahahahaha! So evil huh!

That's just my way of torturing people okay?

Well, you already heard it from Kaiba that I don't own anything not even this computer…. I don't even own this crazy green sock puppet that's on my hand actually…

Well, lets just get this thing rolling Okie dokie?

-Sunday- (the day of the picnic)

Everyone that I have mentioned up there and more (except Odion he is going shopping with Isis and Shadda) is going to be at the picnic. If you don't know who's at the picnic then here is a list:

Seto and Mokuba arrive first and prepared the picnic table with food and eating utensils before sitting down on the grass staring across the river and through the leafy trees. (A/N: For all of you who thought that it was February that this thing was taking place it's not ok? It's April sometime during Spring Break)

Joey arrived with Mai, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity who immediately rushed over to Seto and glomped him before beginning small talk. Joey and Mai went down and trail and disappeared for a while. Duke went down to the river while Tristan waited for Miho (a/n: she's not a random person ok?)

Yugi soon arrived with Atem, Tea, and the remainder of the food. Yugi and Atem chatted amongst themselves. Tea decided to go down to the sandy riverbank to wade around in the water like what Duke was doing for some strange reason.

Miho drove all by herself and brought with her candles and flashlights for when it got dark since they were planning to stay until the sunset. She put the box she had with her on the table before running over to a snoozing Tristan to talk to him.

Then they all waited for the most insane members of their little group… Well, Ryou isn't included in his Yami's crazy days.

Two hours later after they ate most of their food they finally came, late as always…

Bakura followed by Marik and Malik. Malik was the saner one of this group but then again… Not that much less insane. Ryou stepped out of the car last and as usual he tried to apologize on the behalf of his Yami and his friends. He carried a box with him that had more snacks since he knew that when they got there everyone would've eaten without them… Like last year…

Everyone decided to just get into a big group and decided to tell stories of times back then when people were trying to take over the world and steal the Millennium Items. In between the memories they would shove something like, "Hey Yugi? Remember that time where I made Joey dressed up as a dog?"

Or, "Hey Marik do you remember what we did to Mai last year when we stole all of her makeup?"

But then again after the talking and the settling down for the sunset watching was where everything went horrifically wrong.

"Hey Bakura did you bring the jar of pickles?" Marik whispered to Bakura.

"Of course! Did you bring the mayo Marik?" The thief king whispered back to Marik.

"Yeah!"

"Did one of you remember the hairspray or the lighter?" Malik asked the other two.

"I brought the lighter," replied Bakura.

"And I got the hairspray!" Marik said happily.

"So who we going to prank this time?"

"Kaiba was last year so…"

"Hey what about the Pharaoh?"

"That's a great idea!"

"Yeah time to get back at the Pharaoh for being a Pharaoh first!"

Their plan was set into motion. As soon as the sun began to set they crept behind the ancient king. Bakura with his lighter, Marik with the jar of pickles, and Malik with the hairspray together they stealth walked right behind the Pharaoh. When their prey was just a foot from them Malik sprayed the hairspray at the Pharaoh's hair and then….

-We interrupt this chapter to inform you that the Maldives archipelago islands are flooding so we have to continue this chapter some other time say in about two years?-

Kidding!

…and then Bakura lit the spray setting the tri-colored hair on fire! Atem woke up to realize that his hair was alit and in flames. He screamed and ran in circles as slimy things were thrown at him from Marik. Everyone began to get up and panic as they saw fire but they began to feel a bit relieved to find that it was only Atem's hair that was on fire. Tea threw a bucket of water over his head and the fire was extinguished but only for three seconds because the hair gel that kept his hair up was fueling the fire. They shouted at him to go into the river to put it out but in his panic he couldn't hear them until he realized for himself that the river was his best option. He rushed into the river and doused his hair.

When he came back he was waterlogged and sodden. He collapsed and passed out near the picnic table. Everyone stared at the poor guy for a bit before they heard laughter in the bushes. The three Egyptians were rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Man! That was better than last year!"

"Yeah! Hahahaha!"

"Last year's was more disgusting but this was full out and out hilarious! Hahahaha!"

Everyone kind of just stared at the three for a second or two in mild curiosity or bemusement or just giving them a blank stare before sayings things at them like, "How could you be so mean?"

"How would you like it if I lit your hair on fire?"

"That was uncalled for Bakura!"

"…."

"What were those sticky things?"

"Why I otta!"

"It smells really bad over there you guys…"

"We were supposed to be friends or have some sort of treaty you know?"

"Do you think I should knock them out with my die?"

"His hair is all weird now…"

"Why did you burn his hair you guys?"

When the three stopped their laughing and lollygagging they realized that it was late and they should be getting back to the others so that they could worm their way out of apologizing and explaining why they did what they did.

The others however (The others meaning Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Yugi, Tea, and Ryou. Seto and Miho were indifferent and Atem was unconscious.) didn't want to let them off so easily and glared them down until they got a reply from the saner one within the circle of three.

"Well, we decided that we were going to pull another prank this year and the victim just happened to be Atem. We meant no harm really. We just wanted a few laughs and this is just the way we get our laughs… If we did harm the Pharaoh then I would happily apologize for mine and theirs," he gestured over to the two behind him, "troublesome ways. Now can we go? Pesky bugs are flying in and I wouldn't want to be bitten by a mosquito."

"Ahhhhh! A spider! Get it away from me Seto! Get it away!" A girly scream was heard from Serenity.

"Don't worry babe I got it see?"

"You're the best Seto now let's go before more come ok?" She gave him a kiss on the lips which he gratefully returned. He smirked at Wheeler at the end of the kiss knowing that the guy would be angered by it.

"Yeah let's go. I'll just drag Atem back into the car with Yugi."

With that everyone packed up quickly and left after saying brief goodbyes.

-End of Pre-Read-


	4. I Can't Believe It!

Hello Readers...

If I really don't have 5 reviews by the next update guess what is going to happen.

If you can't guess then I guess I'll just have to show you here:

Joey gets paired with Odion. Bakura is paired with a broomstick.

Mokuba is with Mai. Seto will be paired up with a tea pot but then later cheats on her with a window. Atemu will be paired up with Yugi's box of Cheese Nips. Tristan will be with his robotic monkey pet. Duke will be paired up with Dartz. Noa will be paired up with Siegfried Von Schroeder. Tea will be with Ash from Pokemon! Serenity is paired up with a burning pineapple! Yugi will be paired up with the happy rice ball bunny. Peggy will be with Miroku from Inuyasha. Marik will be with a peacock feather.

I'm not joking here ok? Is 5 reviews too much to ask? Man, I see authoresses who scream for thirty or they won't update… Maybe I should do the same when I leave behind a cliffhanger.

Ok, over 100 people read it but only 2 were polite enough to leave behind a fine "You're doing well." Post before they left. Why can't you people just leave behind one comment on how I did?

At least say something like, "Bad." In your review if you thought it sucked man! People these days… No wonder books are doing so badly…

You people don't deserve this but here's the next installment of my story probably the last installment of this story.

The Wedding Day

-The Groom's house-

"Seto?" Mokuba was roaming down the hallways looking for the groom that was supposedly dressing himself right now for his big day.

"Zzzzzz…" Was all that came in reply to Mokuba's frantic search.

"Seto!" Mokuba busted down the door to his brother's room to see that the groom who was supposed to be preparing himself an hour ago was asleep and curled up in his blanket.

"Mmmmm…." Kaiba turned onto his side away from Mokuba's shouts and curled up even more so under the covers.

"Seto Kaiba! You're supposed to be up!"

"Mmmmm….Five more minutes…Mmmmm…." He snuggled into the covers again and fell asleep.

"Come on big brother it's your big day! It's your wedding day!" With that Mokuba snatched Seto's pillow away.

"Hey! Give that back right now! Mokuba!"

"It's your wedding day Seto!"

"-Bleep-! Give me back my pillow!"

"…..This is going to be a long day…"

-The Bride's House-

"Oh my god! I'm getting married! -Sigh- I couldn't sleep all night and now I'm going to be wedded by the man of my dreams! I'm so excited Mai! Tea! Can you believe that I'm getting married Tea?" Serenity took Tea's hands in hers and spun them both into a full circle.

"I'm getting married!"

"Yes hon. and you're going to look stunning in it!"

"I am aren't I?"

"I'm so happy for you Serenity! You and Kaiba are going to be the first ones in our group to settle down!"

"Hey me and Joey are going to be second!" Mai showed off the engagement ring Joey gave her.

"Yeah we know Mai you boasted about it a lot…" Serenity and Tea said in unison in a bored fashion.

"Yea ok…" Mai said embarrassedly -sweat drop-

-Groom's House-

"Don't use the hose ok? I'm up I'm up."

"Here's your tuxedo and tie, shoes, inside shirt, sash, and…"

"I can handle it Mokuba ok just leave it on my dresser and after I shower and shave I'll dress myself ok?"

"Be quick though…you only have like thirty minutes left."

"What thirty minutes! Serenity is going to kill me!" Seto quickly undressed jumped into the shower for three minutes to wash, shave, and brush at the same time before running out of the shower dried himself off for a good five minutes.

"Darn it! -Bleep- it!" Seto struggled to put on his pants because his legs were still fairly damp. Once he got them on he only had fifteen minutes left until they had to be there. He didn't have his shirt on or anything. He struggles into his blouse shirt and buttoned it quickly before tying on the sash. He put his tie over his head, grabbed the suit, and held a comb with his mouth as he rushed down the stairs and into the limo where he fixed himself up.

"That was really pushing it Seto…"

"I know. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I thought you were already awake preparing yourself."

"…."

-Church by the beach-

"Where is he? He should be here by now…"

"Don't worry Serenity maybe he was just careless with the time."

"But Tea Seto is never late! He is very punctual on his timing."

"Oh… Then traffic maybe?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey he'll come! It's you he's getting married to so of course he'll come."

"Yeah you're right Tea! He was probably delayed with something. I bet he's on his way right now!"

-Back to the limo-

"We are going to be very late aren't we Seto?"

"Yeah…" Seto uttered the word slowly as he was looking at the flat tire…

-Church balcony-

"I bet he's rushing here right now to be here Serenity." Said Mai cheerfully.

"Yeah! I bet he's just on the highway here right now!"

"-sigh- I can't believe I'm getting married…"

-Back at the broken limo-

-woosh-

Hmmm…. Where did our main characters go?

Oh, here they are!

-Taxi-

"I can't believe I'm going to go to my brother's wedding using a taxi…" Mokuba uttered under his breath.

"-bleep- -bleepity bleep- Aaaauuuggggghhhh!"

"Seto keep it down a bit will you? I think the taxi driver is getting pissed…"

"Hnnn…"

He's not going to even make it to the wedding if you don't review people. This story is probably going to gather dust... Hmmm...  
I only need three more ok? Is it too much to ask for? Three simple little words?   
-sigh- Aww well this story was good while it lasted... A good summary, a good plot, several plot holes however, a good twist, a fairly good tragedy, a partially insane or fully insane narrarator you take your pick but it's all going to end because of the lack of people liking it... That's cold man really cold...

Well it was good... Five or actually four seconds of fame were good while it lasted...


	5. The Wedding

Hello fellow readers.

Good thing you dudes reviewed... Or is it a bad thing since I already wrote this chapter as a joke hmmm…

Bad for me and good for you that you reviewed… 8 reviews from 321 people who have read… Not much but just over my rules ok I updated.

Well here is the story:

Wait the disclaimer and reviews have to go first huh?

….

Review Replies from me of course:

shay072002: wow you do…hmmm… Thanks!

Landi McClellan: Thanks for the compliment. But this story is angsty… later if you don't review though… Wait I never said that you reviewers had to vote off a major death huh? Well, if you want Tea killed say so but the original track for this story is for Serenity's. My friends voted first…

Fanficfan: yeah it is a shame... I thought I was doing ok… Well I'm getting more reviews now so I guess it's going better than I thought thanks for reading!

Star: Well I'm updating now aren't I?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as much as I'd like to… I don't own this computer I'm using to type on… In fact I don't even this water bottle that I'm drinking from at this moment.

Author's Note: I don't know how you SxS people will take this… Serenity is supposedly killed in this fict you knew this was going to happen by looking at the summary correct? … Yeah, I planned this fict. to stand for the new pairing that I supposedly vote for meaning SxT no longer SxS. You vote whatever though, reviewers get the power here I just write this. Don't get me wrong I like SxS but I looked back and thought Serenity should belong with Mokuba you know? They fit better and I don't have to change Seto's personality so much… Shoot I'm going to be flamed huh? Darn… I took my pills today too… Yeah the other times I didn't take my pills… I'm drabbling… Ok point Blanc this is how this story is supposed to roll:

-DeepCerulean rolls in a chalk board- -audience is going "I'm getting out of here!"- -most leave-

Serenity get killed right? -More of audience leaves- Then… -DeepCerulean looks up to see audience left-

-Crickets chirp-

At least the crickets will listen!

-Crickets leave-

Spiders?

-Spiders leave-

…

Well then I'll talk to this tree stump then.

The Wedding:

-Taxi-

"We finally got here! Come on Seto let's go!" Mokuba said dragging out Seto with him when the car stopped. Mokuba was going to run to the church when he noticed that Seto wasn't following him.

"Seto?" Seto looked up at Mokuba before saying, "She's going to kill me no matter what Mokuba… Whether I'm here right now or sleeping in my bed… We're thirty minutes late you know?"

"… Yeah… But still come on Seto she won't kill you on your wedding day!" Mokuba tried to cheer up his older brother.

"……ok….." Seto reluctantly walked into the church and ignoring all of the stares up to the alter to wait for Serenity. Mokuba walked beside his brother to stand next to Yugi. -Mokuba is the best man ok?-

After a while the music began to play and Serenity stepped out by herself by the way since her dad wasn't sober at the minute. Serenity was wearing a white dress with soft lace for the train. The rest of it was white silk going over her legs and went back to meet the train. The sleeves were just on her shoulders and she wore white silk gloves that went past her elbows to the middle. She walked slowly and purposely. The veil covered her red face and angry scowl.

Seto pulled on his collar nervously not because of the heat though. He was wondering what she was going to do. He was expecting a slap from her gloved hand or her to kick him or something. She raised her arm and was going to hit him when…

"Mister Kaiba there's a storm we must evacuate everyone!"

"What! It's supposed to be sunny today, why is there a storm!"

"Look for yourself Master Kaiba!" Roland opened the church door showing that in fact a storm was brewing. Wind was blowing people with flipped over umbrellas were walking or trying to walk by. Then suddenly lightning flashed the skies turned dark and everyone from inside the church fled screaming and such out the door. The Yu-Gi-Oh gang stayed behind though as they looked at each other thinking things like, "Is someone else after the millennium items?"

"Are we going to die?"

"I'm going to kill Seto after this!"

"ZOMG!"

They were thinking until Kaiba said, "You guys better not be thinking that someone evil is going to take over the world again!"

Everyone looked at Kaiba with a quizzical stare... Except Serenity who glared at him from underneath her veil... She was too angry to take it of and go kick him in the shins.  
"The storm stopped you know?" Kaiba said. He had walked over to the closed door and looked outside when everyone was staring off into space for some special reason.

"It did?"

"Yes it did Joey! That's what I just said!"

Serenity ran up to Seto took off her veil and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and walked out the door... actually she more like stomped out the door...  
Seto just slumped to the ground twitching while everyone just stared for a bit before going outside ignoring Seto completely, besides Mokuba anyways. "It's not chaotic outside anymore..."

"Hey can we continue this wedding on the beach?"

"I think the wedding went on hiatus for the moment..."

"No I don't think so see?" Yugi pointed to the pastor who had ran to the beach when the storm went on, "Serenity is walking to him."

"Hmmm... I think we lost the groom..."

"Yeah, he's out of commission..." said Mokuba sadly to the group.

"Really? Well, he deserves to be after he was so late!" Huffed Serenity.

"..."

"...I didn't mean to be..."

"Who said you could say anything!" She stomped over to him. Apparently he got up and started limping towards the group.

"Ummm... Look I'm sorry ok?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Seto!" She angrily punched his chest as he just stared at her.

"This is the first time I'm ever late I'm sorry."

"Really?" She snarled at him.

"Yeah it actually is his first time ever being late." Mokuba said.

"...So what did you do? Sleep in?" She huffed turning away from him.

"Yeah Uhhh... I actually did." He scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"You over slept the most important day of my life! Wait, scratch that! Our most important day!"

"...Yeah..."

"Errrrrgggh!"

"You you... You're lucky I love you; you know that!"

"..."

"Come on the priest guy is knocked out but this thing can still go on." Serenity began dragging Seto over to the knocked out old man on the beach.

"..." said the priest after being poked by Joey.

"I think he's dead you guys." Joey said after a while.

"...I'm not dead..." Joey jumped back when the 'dead priest' began to move.

"Can you still put the two of us together?" Asked Serenity hopefully after she helped the guy up.

"Yeah but I only remember the last few words without my book..."

"Where did your book go?" Yugi asked helpfully.

The priest pointed at the ocean.

"It was swept out to sea wasn't it?" Said the Pharaoh who was wearing a ski cap over his head for obvious reasons.

"That might be a slight problem..." Bakura said thoughtfully after a bit.

"A slight problem you brain dead tomb raider? A SLIGHT PROBLEM!" Shouted the Pharaoh.

"Don't call me that! You make me sound like Laura Croft when you call me that..."

"Look can we just get married?" Seto said back to his normal (well as normal as he is) self.

"Yes...sure...whatever you want Mister Kaiba..." The Priest went in front of the couple and said those few words he remembered from his book and they said their vows then he put the ring on her hand, she put another ring on his hand, then...

-We shall interrupt this program for a slight moment for a very important special. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah balh blah blah blah blah. There we said it now back to your program.-

"That was so romantic..." Mai said.

"Wow..." Said Tea.

"-sniffle- How touching..."

"Joey? Man are you crying!"

"No there's just somethin' in my eye..."

"My brother finally got married..."

"Humph... This is getting too sappy for me I'm getting out of here."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I half expected Serenity to slap him..." Miho said after a while.

"Me too." Ryou answered simply.

"Really Ryou?" The girls looked over at Ryou.

"Yes. Think about it. She kicked him and ran off. He was incredibly late and well... I would've done that if I was her..."

"To think about it I would've slapped him too..." Tea said.

"If Joey was late to my wedding I would kick him to high heaven." Joey eeped when he heard that then hid behind Tristan.

"Awwwww... They look so cute together..."

"Why is Seto on the ground?"

"Why is Serenity stepping on him?"

"Ummm... They were making out just a minute ago..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Why were you so late?"

"..."

"Why didn't you call me to tell me that you were running late!"

"..."

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhh!"

"They look somewhat happy to me..."

"Joey you aren't even looking at them how could you tell?"

"Because I just can... Wha!" Joey turned his head and saw that the Priest had run off and that Seto was face down in the sand with Serenity stepping on him.

"Seto! Are you even listening?" She stopped stepping on him, "Seto?" She leaned over and looked at his face. She poked him and seeing him unmoved by her measures to check if he was indeed living started wailing.

"He's dead!"

"...I'm not dead why are you so loud?" He got up slowly not wanting to be pummeled into the ground by her again.

"You're alive yay!" She embraced him in a big hug.

"?" Seto just looked confuzzled by her behavior. 'Why does she have so many mood swings? She usually doesn't have so many...'

He slowly just hugged her back before leading her back to the car (her car not the taxi). They ignored what their friends and siblings were saying or doing which was mostly catcalls and whistles and got into the car and he drove them to his house. (It's bigger so it makes sense.)

I updated. Don't complain I know it's bad ok? I uploaded it very late. My pills wore out too... Well, you are going to flame me now so I'll leave you as you go and do that. I need roasted marshmallows right now anyways so flame away!

DeepCerulean over and out!


	6. After The Wedding

Hey readers! How nice to see all of you again. Sorry about this semi-late update… My flaming dog fell off of the roof ok? But he's ok… he's just dead. You know how the trouble of living is worst than the troubles of dying… Or was it the other way around? Well…. Hmmmm….

I didn't think this story was that good but I guess it is… Strangely…

Well, here is my next chapter!

Two years after they were married…

Random guy walks in and whispers something to DeepCerulean

What I have to say some things before I can start?

…. Ok fine!

Disclaimer: and I know that I don't own diddly ok!

Geeze, way to make someone feel worthless.

pouts

Just because I don't even own this mouse and keyboard, or this sandwich I'm munching on,

Random Guy: Hey! That there's my sandwich!

Or even this thingy (I think it's a gameboy) that I'm playing on they just have to make you say you don't own it.

huffs

Oh, yeah and replies from me to my readers… who reviewed….:

SkyGodess1492: Thanks for liking my story! I hope you like this chapter which is badly written at the queer hours in the morning! Thanks for favoring it too! I see that you're indeed an SXS fan… Hmmm… You didn't read any of my notes did you?

This could be a problem… You are going to hate me… Awwww well!

Sinclair: No she doesn't have a kid in the oven even though I planned that… It would be more devastating if she did… Oh shoot I said too much….

wails

Landi McClellan: Thanks for wondering what's next! …I mean thanks for reading… I just keep on wondering why this fict. is in a community already… Hmmmm… Thanks for favoring this story! And for reviewing so much too! I really appreciate it!

JustSomeNobody: Thanks for saying that! Finally someone who voted… I'm going take off this voting thing since only one person voted… I know I shouldn't have but I just wanted to make sure not too many SxS fans would appear you know? They would know the pairing more that way… But then again SxS fans never read summaries well you should look at the C2 this story is in. No offense to them but I saw a SetoxMalik in there one day… It had only a hint of SxS but it was in there anyways… I used to be an SxS and this fict. supposed to mean that I've changed… sobs Oh, well if they come they come…

Thanks for favoring this story as well!

Ok I just want to ask you all…

everyone turns around and stares at DC

Ummm… Can you pretend to not look at me?

Everyone looks away

I just want to know why nobody is reading my second story which is a joke so don't say anything! Well… That's all I wanted to ask.

Some people were wondering how old they are and well…

Kaiba, Seto: 5 years older than Serenity and Mokuba

Wheeler, Serenity: 5 years younger than Kaiba, Seto

Kaiba, Mokuba: 5 years younger than Kaiba, Seto

Moto, Yugi: Younger than Moto, Atem by 4,979 years

Moto, Atem: Older than Moto, Yugi by 4,979 years

Wheeler, Joseph: Older than Moto, Yugi by one year

Taylor, Tristan: Same age as Wheeler, Joseph

Ryou, Bakura: 5 years older than Moto, Atem

Bakura, Ryou: Same age as Moto, Yugi

Gardner, Tea: 2 years younger than Kaiba, Seto

Ishtar, Marik: 4,981 years younger than Ryou, Bakura

Ishtar, Malik: 3 years older than Moto, Yugi

Valentine, Mai: 4 years older than Taylor, Tristan

Ishtar, Odion: Older than Ishtar, Marik and Ishtar, Malik by 3 years

Ishtar, Ishisu (spell?): Older than Ishtar, Odion by 4 years

Shadi: Very very old meaning you don't want to know... Fine he's 5,000 years older than Moto, Yugi

If you wonder about anyone else's ages ask me but only those characters who are in this story ok? The priest, random guests at the wedding and hurricane don't count! I'll just say that you should go take your pills unlike me and come back later alright?

Here's the actually story:

Three years after they married…

Landi McClellan: You said two…

……………………………………………………………..

Two years after they married…

Happy?

Landi McClellan: Very.

-sigh- ….

-Yugi's House-

"Atem?" Yugi was in his room when he woke up suddenly.

"Zzzzzzz…." Atem was snoozing in his own bed but not his own room… Hmmm…

"Atem!" Yugi shouted to wake up the poor used to be king up at 4am in the morning.

"Hnnnn? What?" Atem had fallen off of his bed after Yugi's shout and had groggily looked up and climbed back into his bad.

"Atem, I think that…" Yugi paused as he heard, "Zzzzzzz…."

"ATEM!" Atem rolled over and looked at Yugi, silently asking him, "What is!" but with his eyes…

"Is something attacking you or something Yugi? What's happening! I can't see!"

While Atem was struggling with the sheets he was tangled in (It was caught on his hair and covered his face…)

Yugi said, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen… I want some ice cream coming Atem? No? Ok see you later then –yawn-."

Atem wanted to go get ice cream but the sheet was wedged tightly under the mattress and wrapped all around him… Eventually he rolled around too much and it wrapped around his arms and legs. He basically looked like a mummy tied to the side of the bed…

-At a dark warehouse cellar in the harbor-

"Who am I supposed to dispose of?" A figure clad in black was speaking to a black velvet curtain.

A folder was slid out from under the curtain.

"Yes my liege." The figure clad in black stealthily stepped back before running away into the night with the folder in his hands.

"Muahahahahaha! Now my plan shall begin. Seto Kaiba will get what is coming to him! Muahahahahaha!"

-Kaiba Manor-

Seto Kaiba was currently sprawled out under his sheets clumsily. One of his arms grazing the blue carpet, one leg on his pillow, his left arm wrapped tightly around his blanket, the other leg hanging off of the bed with half of a sock dangling off of it. Serenity entered the room and stared at him. 'He must have had a bad day at work…' She put her things on the ground then began to dress into her nightgown. She was peeling out of her sweaty and sticky jeans when she fell over.

Seto turned over onto his stomach while he stared at the tangled mess on the floor that was Serenity. He let out a yawn before asking, "Do you want some help or should I toss you a pair of scissors?"

"Ha ha, you think you're so funny don't you? I don't want to ruin my clothes either so…" She was now tugging at her jeans trying to get them below her knees. She wriggled and tugged at them for a while before saying, "Can you not look at me anymore Seto? You're kind of staring…"

"Why can't I? I mean you're such a beauty when you can't move." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he got up and started tugging her jeans off.

"There happy now little princess?"

"Yes very not I'll have to tug off this tank top!" Serenity was grunting and growling as she flipped her shirt up and tried to wriggle out of it. Her midriff was showing and she looked utterly hopeless. 'I wish I was wearing something easier to slip out of… Like that silk dress… It could just slide off of me and turn into a pool around my feet which I can step out of… I just had to go exercise didn't I? ...Grrrrr!'

Seto watched with amusement as she squirmed about trying to get it off of her. He went over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Seto? What are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying this of course!" He chuckled as she attempted to ram him but fell into the bed instead.

"I'm going to get you when I get out of this…" Seto sighed and yanked the irritating tank top off of her.

"That doesn't change anything!" She was about to smack him when he lazily stumbled back to the bed.

"You should change into your nightgown and get to bed Ren' it's getting pretty late… -yawn-"

"Hmmm…" She went off to the closet and got dressed when she finished Seto was already asleep and lightly snoring.

'He looks so cute when he's asleep…' Serenity thought fondly as she brushed one of his stray bangs away from his face before giving him a small kiss.

"Goodnight darling…"

Ok I'm so sorry that this update was so short for such a long absence but school starts tomorrow! You're even lucky I'm spending precious minutes typing instead of being with my boyfriend like I should be I might add... You people must feel so good about torturing people like me... I should be out there! -points outside the window to the storm going on outside-  
On second thought nevermind but I shouldn't be here... I should be enjoying the last minutes of my freedom... I start my junior year tomorrow so you should know what that means!   
I'll try and put up another chapter in November when I go to the Carribean with my beloved TK... Actually...  
Make that Winter Break when I'll update! The Carribean is too good to waste on typing and giving myself a headache... I severely apologize but come on what kind of freak would stay on the cruise ship typing their vacation from homework! I'd rather try my hand at scuba diving or lounging at the pool with TK... He's so hot... -looks at small picture of a guy stuck on computer-  
I know you guys are mad at me but right now I really don't care... For some reason... Well, I have to go!

Ja ne!


	7. Our Farewell

For some special reason most of you liked this story so being bored I'll update it. Even without the journal I'll update it so if it sounds way way off then it will sound way way way way off.

If it's angst then you have no one to blame but I who has gotten very bitter over the years. I won't even try to make it cheery. Funny how one's persona can morph over a period of two years...

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

* * *

A day later:

The silver moon hung low over the park glinting its gleam off of a pretty jewel in the light. A couple was spending the night walking down a moonlit path by the pond. Purely enjoying each other's presences they reveled. Clasping her hand tightly her swung her so she would face him. Deftly stealing a kiss he held her close.

"Seto," a breathy whisper passed from her delicate lips.

"You keep on staring at the ring. Are you not satisfied with it?"

With a smirk set upon feminine petal lips she spun away from him and stared down at the ring sitting on her finger.

"Of course not; I just… Can't believe I'm married to an enigma such as you."

Striding back to her he led her to a nearby bench and whispered, "Why? Is it because I'm so undeserving?"

Abruptly she turned her face and stole a kiss of her own before nuzzling him saying, "Of course not I just… Seto what's that?"

Turning his head to see what she had seen he saw metal glinting in one of the trees nearby. Dread and fear suddenly took over. "Serenity…"

He stood up and tried to hide her behind him as he withdrew his pistol. But the muffled shot had already known the taste of air. White hot pain raced up his arm but still he returned fire.

"Serenity?" She was still sitting on the bench while this had happened so suddenly.

Kaiba fired another resounding shot but the assassin was gone. Now he focused his attention on her. Clutching his arm he tried to get her attention fearing for the worse.

"Serenity? Ren, can you hear me?"

_His voice sounds so far away… What happened? Blood? He's bleeding… But why do I feel so numb?_

"Seto, you're bleeding..."

"I'm ok it's just my arm. Are… Are you ok?"

"I feel cold… Seto?" _He looks as if he's going to cry… What happened?_

"Serenity just hang in there. Sweet darling everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine," his voice shuddered. He quickly dialed 911 and told him of his location. _It would be too risky to try and carry her to the hospital. Where was she hit? Why is there so much blood? _With shaky hands he cradled her body close and placed her head against his chest.

"Seto, don't cry," he felt her delicate fingers caressing his cheek.

"Serenity," he smiled for her but it was devoid of emotion. Looking into her hazel eyes he clasped her hand tightly in his. "Please don't leave me."

"What do you mean Seto? I won't leave you. I wouldn't leave you for the world."

"I know Ren' I know…" Cupping her cheek in his hand he kissed her gently.

_I pray to the Gods and may they hear me. I beg you to let her stay please…_

"My darling you know that I love you," his voice didn't sound familiar to himself.

"For all of eternity I will love you. Nothing will make me stray from you, Serenity," his voice betrayed his emotions.

"Why are you saying all of this Seto?" Serenitylooked up into his somber blue eyes.

"Seto? You're scaring me," she wiped away one of the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Forgive me… I couldn't save you," burying his face in the crook of her neck he wept.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered kissing her neck gently.

"Seto it… it's alright…"

Feeling her go limp in his arms he wanted to cry out he wanted to but he couldn't he couldn't…

Instead he kept her in his embrace not letting go never wanting to let go.

* * *

Yay… it ended now I can go to sleep… 


	8. Taciturn Love

Guys like me can't write romance but I sure can try right? I mean I'm no longer in love so this is going to be a bit grating. That's why I write about blood lust and cruelty… On with this romance thing…

Please keep in mind that everything I write is hot off the press (meaning I don't use spell check) so be aware that there will be errors…

FYI everything in italics means it's really happening. Everything else is his thoughts. It switches later on but I'll tell you.

Disclaimer: I don't own 409 or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

All I can do is stand here and watch as they take her away from me. There is no question, no doubt that I can't do anything to help. I'm useless. Standing in this place that smells of piss and 409 I can't do a single thing to bring her back. This is what true helplessness is. 

They've taken me and shoved me in a sterile white room. Here I'm confined to this hard bed for a reason I can't find. I feel numb. There was this dull throbbing in my left arm but now I've lost all feeling all I know is that she's gone… that is the only pain I feel. The dulling ache in my chest and the sting in my eyes seem to be the only feelings adhering me to reality.

_Click clack click clack_. _Hard heels tapped against the linoleum floor._

Oh, good a quack. He's saying something about how bullet went cleanly through. Is he talking about Serenity? No, he's looking at my arm. Wait, was I shot? I didn't know, didn't feel…

Great stitches, woo hoo. Now the quack is ushering me into a waiting room. The atmosphere is tense in this place. The air is almost stifling, chocking even though no danger is apparent. I vaguely remember being in a place like this.

_Kaiba decided to sit in a torn waiting chair far away from all of the other miserables in the room. Placing his head in his hands and leaning on his knees he tried to drown out the cries and murmurs and distract himself with a past memory. _

That one time I was here was when I was five… Mokuba was just born and father and I waited here. This isn't the same room but it might as well be. The same disinfectant smell, the same sounds of the TV entertaining itself, and the same feeling of apprehension. I was too young to know. Too young to know why he was crying and calling out mother's name. Too young to do anything but to hold onto him to remind me that he still has me…

_Everyone here waits. They have their own ways. Some prefer to pace endlessly some cry their eyes out already knowing the prognosis. They all wait for the crushing bad news they all prepare themselves for the very worse so if there is that ray of hope they can feel relief. But for most there isn't anything good only bad. Staring restlessly at the open door on the other side of the room with weary eyes they remain._

This moment is exactly the same except now I'm in my father's place crying out her name and apologizing like mad. But waiting, waiting all the same. I would pace about to just get up and move but there are too many little kids across the floor. There's one by my knee staring u through my hands. Staring up at me in confusion before asking me if I've seen his father. The other little kids stare up at their guardians with the same sad confused look. They don't understand. How do you make such innocence learn of something like this?

_Abruptly all sound stops as if it had been silent like this all along. Even the kids stopped tugging on their distraught guardians to add to the absence of sound. Only the TV resounds in the background all other noises were completely muffled. The tense silence had returned_.

A doctor in a light green scrubs has appeared the cause for the silence. With a clipboard in hand he steps further into the room looking at all of us unemotionally and detached.

"_Jean Rockefeller?"_ He calls out. The woman that had been weeping long before I had entered ran up to him as is he was a savior. A lady talking next to me said that she was in her late twenties but to me it looked as if she was in her fifties her face looked so haggard and worn.

"_I have some bad news…"_ The doctor goes on about her husband's condition but I doubt that she was hearing a word he said after the first statement. The woman weeps on until a nurse escorted her away to be with that person she had wept for to join him in his last moments. I can't help but think that I would be standing in that woman's footsteps once they call out my name.

The memories run through my mind. Her gleaming smile, that mischievous grin, the twirling of her strawberry scented hair around her fingertips, the old little habits, all of the little things she did, it resonates like the beat of her heart against my chest. Her laughter echoes down the corridors of my mind as I sit here and pray that I can hold her in my arms again.

I have lost track of the time I've spent here. My cell phone had died awhile back after I called Mokuba and told him where I was. Mokuba himself fell asleep an hour or so ago and I covered him with my coat but I can't remember the time. Staring at the TV with my blank eyes I realize that I couldn't concentrate on the news. The clock on the wall wasn't correct at all and if it was then I've stayed here for five straight hours. That can't be right. It isn't daytime…is it? Whatever… No matter how long I have to sit here and wait I will sit here and wait for her. I have to. Besides my brother she's the only one I have left.

_

* * *

__Italics -thoughts_

Normal -narration

* * *

Kaiba twitched in his seat. Everyone else in the room had either already left or was sprawled out on a chair like his brother. No one was up anymore. Loneliness quickly set in but the feeling wasn't alien to him so he shrugged it off as he waited. 

Too soon the doctor came into the room. She looked down at Kaiba with a sad look and from there he already knew. He wanted to scream and yell at them for being incompetent and fight back but he was too weary to resist and succumbed to her leading hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but we couldn't," she began but he wasn't listening. He was deafened to everything. Everything seemed surreal.

_Why? Why couldn't I save her? That bullet was meant for me not her…not her_.

The doctor led him to Serenity's room and told him that he could stay for however long he wanted to. She didn't have much time left. Tentatively he stepped into the room and looked at the small form under the white hospital sheets. Kaiba walked up to the bed slowly at first but once she reached out her hand to him he strode over to her as quickly as he could.

"Seto, I thought I had left you," a smile curved across her face.

Clasping her small hand in his he gingerly placed a kiss on her forehead. He tried to smile for her but it just wouldn't happen.

"I almost lost you… Are you feeling alright?" _Was that even my voice? Why do I sound so shaken?_

She laughed a little looking up at him with her now sunken hazel eyes, "They pumped me so full of morphine I doubted that I could even feel you besides me."

Kaiba looked down and pressed his lips to the back of her hand then rubbed the small knuckles with his fingertips. A small hand tilted his head up however forcing him to look back into her eyes and her grim smile.

"Seto, don't look so sad," Serenity reached out and caught his lips with hers briefly. "Please, you're going to make me cry my darling."

From those brief words he almost chocked. _How am I to be stand strong when…when…? _

He kept his head low before leaning towards her and nuzzling her neck. "Serenity, you know how much I love you…"

She giggled softly the sound sent shivers through him knowing that he might never hear them again. "Of course I do… I love you twice as much."

Kaiba laughed sardonically. Pressing a kiss to her head he tried to calm his breathing.

"You know I won't let you fall. I'll stand by you through it all…"

"I know Seto I know. I know you would die for me, my love. And that means everything," she whispered as she scooted away from him to let him climb in next to her.

Shakily he crawled up next to her and held her close.

"Please stay. Don't go. Please don't leave me alone. I just found you I don't want to lose you so soon..."

He held her hand tightly in his not wanting to let go. _Great I'm rambling… But what else can I do? I know that she can't stay but maybe…_

"Seto, hush. Let me just enjoy the beating of your heart," Serenity looked up at him looking as innocent as the time when he had first met her.

"Soon I won't have one so let me listen to yours for a short while," she whispered.

A sharp pain stabbed him through the chest as she said that. He didn't want to think of it he didn't want to admit it and here she is plainly stating it to him. The tears soon stung his eyes and he held her even more tightly against him. Kaiba buried his head in her hair trying to hide the tears from her. Laying there beside her with her hand resting on his chest while he silently wept he had no idea how long he was in that position…

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I," Kaiba started.

Serenity pressed a fingertip to his lips, "Don't apologize. I'm glad that the bullet had struck me instead of you."

"What?"

Smiling up at him Serenity explained it as if it was the simplest thing she had ever said, "What would I ever do if you were killed? What would Mokuba do without his brother? I'm just saying I'm glad that it happened this way."

"Serenity, have you considered what I would feel?" Fighting back the tears he tried to put up a strong front.

"You would miss me but you will get over it. You'll move on. There are other women out there Seto?"

_Is this even Serenity speaking to me? Of course it is. I'll blame it on the drugs. But doesn't she even feel the pain she's causing me? _

Pulling her head against his chest he kissed the top of her head lovingly trying to cover up the tears that fell.

"I only want you Serenity. You are the only one that kept me calm. Kept me happy," his voice slowly lowered until it cracked.

Quickly he looked down and shut his eyes hoping that she didn't hear the slight crack in his voice. _Through these last few years I only saw you… Just you…_

"Seto?" Serenity looked up at him and cupped his cheek in her delicate hand.

Hesitatingly he opened his eyes and looked at her sorrowfully.

"Serenity… Almost everyone I knew has left me. Mokuba even, he has college to go to. So please don't end up turning your back upon me as well. Please," turning his face from her he sat up and let them fall.

"Seto, don't cry. You are going to make me cry too," she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder trying to blink back her own tears. _Please don't cry Seto. I'll stay. I'll stay. Please, I never wanted to see you cry my dear. I actually have never seen you cry so please stop… Seto…_

"Seto…" Serenity got up and wrapped her arms around him.

Time stood still as the two fell apart together. Neither cared about how long they've been entwined and laid as one.

Serenity exhausted from crying lay on Kaiba's chest as he stayed up. That constant beeping kept him up. They told him that she was at a stable enough condition but she was fading out slowly. _Every descending peak on the LCD brings you farther away from me. I would ask you to stay awake because I don't want to miss a thing but I should let you rest shouldn't I? You have no idea how much I'm trying not to shake, trying not to cry out. You are the only my one and only, Serenity. I've already given myself up to you. Please wake up and say my name. You have changed me too much to just walk away now… You have showed me how to live so please tell me that you'll stay for as long as you can. I will give up this life if I could to let you live. So just please tell me… _

Running his fingers through her silky hair Kaiba laid there. His body began to grow numb from her cutting off his circulation but who was he to care? Unable to rest because she was on his chest and that constant beeping he stayed up and waited for her to wake.

At some point in the night Serenity got off of him and lay by his side. Stroking his head gently she watched him as he slept.

Blinking from the harsh light he jolted awake. Morning_? Shit when did I sleep? Is she… Damnit! How could I…_ Flopping onto his stomach he pressed his palm into his eyes attempting and failing to hold them back.

"Seto, can I say something?" A soft voice asked him as he felt a hand wiping away the tears.

"Serenity… What is it?"

She pressed up against him and pressed her cheek against his collarbone. Automatically he sat up and embraced her.

"You know you can say anything you want to me…"

"I feel lucky," her voice was barely at an audible hush, "Lucky to have met you, Seto. Lucky to have you by my side."

_No, that's where you're wrong Serenity. I'm the one who was lucky enough to have known you, to have shared this life with you. I'm the lucky one but I don't feel so lucky… But I would rather have lain by your side and losing you than never having met you. _

Kaiba wanted to say that aloud but instead he settled for holding her close and agreeing with her.

"Seto, you really do mean the world to me. Please take care of your self should I," Serenity began.

"No, don't finish that statement. Just tell me you'll stay with me for a bit longer."

She laughed at his denial and agreed, "I'll stay with you. Where would I go anyways?"

Serenity gave a small laugh. Another laugh that brought tears to his eyes.

Leaning back from her Kaiba bent down and gave her another kiss.

"I wish I could stay here right next to you forever," she uttered leaning against him.

"I wish so too," Seto looked behind her absently at the little machines and their blipping screens. Seeing one of them begin to descend he instinctively held her close.

"Seto," she called to him.

"I know. Hush, I know," letting them roll down his cheeks he no longer cared. Serenity let out a short gasp but still he held her.

"Serenity, I'll always love you," Kaiba whispered. Serenity reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Goodbye," was the word she left him with as she closed her eyes for the final time. Her hazel eyes were just open enough to let some of the light make them glitter. He shouted her name to the ceiling and wept openly no longer caring. Holding her limp body to his he felt the warmth drain from her. Resting his forehead against her chest he gently kissed her. He didn't hear them shout his name, he didn't feel his brother tugging on him, and he didn't even know they were there even though he had called them the night before. He no longer felt anything besides the pain and anguish that she had left him with.

* * *

So this means I'm reviving this story once again from the dead… If only I could do the same for her… 

Please leave a thoughtful review


	9. Poignant Emotions

I started with about 711 of you guys and now I'm down to 16. Shows how much of a good writer I am doesn't it? As you all could probably tell and already know I'm not the same person who started up this account. It was a shared account really. I wrote up the plot and she typed it out for you all to read. It seems that you all liked her better huh? Yeah, I liked her too.

But now it's just me trying to keep it rolling. Maybe I don't want to let go but I'm hoping that someday she'll comeback…hopefully… You aren't reading this most likely but someone I know is. Right now I'm writing out my thoughts and my feelings basically placing myself and baring my soul and its entirety to you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or anything except my pants... Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're mine.

Review Replies from me:

crowna15: I'm thinking about what you said. It really would add to the plot wouldn't it? Thanks for your thoughts they were really appreciated.

Violent Light: Now you one the other hand. You threw cake at me; do you know how long I spent cleaning frosting from the inside of my ears? But you apologized so I should do likewise. I'm sorry for punching your nose in; there was a lot of blood… I'm not apologizing to you upfront because I'll be avoiding you for the next few weeks for obvious reasons. I'll mail you my old E-mail address so use it. Am I not a good guy? I went out on my way to learn how mail stuff to try and communicate with you. I could call but I lost my cell… I chucked it at Brian do you think he has it?

I plan to complete this story then write up a sequel so what do you all say to that? Fine I'll end it in over a thousand words from now.

* * *

A voice called him from the living room. Leaning against the windowpane he didn't react to the sound of his brother's voice.

_Why does it matter? Either way she's gone. There isn't a difference if I go to the cemetery later or sooner… If I go later there may be less people. That's in my best interest anyways…_

"Seto, come on. We don't want to be late. Do you want to be late for everything?"

His brother tugged him from the bay windows to the car.

"I thought you promised to stop bringing up the wedding?"

Mokuba stared up at the usually stiff and confident Kaiba to find him slouching back in his seat and leaning his forehead against the window.

I've never seen him so depressed but who wouldn't be? But the strange thing is he hadn't made a sound in days he just drowned himself in his solitude. He didn't lament he didn't do anything except stare out that window like an old person…

"I want to be incinerated," came the phrase.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to be stuffed in the ground kiddo."

Mokuba gave him an inquiring look but those eyes were like deep wells of pain just two dark wounds. It frightened him inwardly but how was he to help?

* * *

When the limo arrived and dropped them off Mokuba immediately went off to catch up with the rest of the group who had just arrived as well planning that Kaiba would just follow. Unexpectedly Kaiba was standing in the church next to the coffin as they entered. Other people like old friends and acquaintances had already accumulated in the holy place but it was peculiar that he had been there. Confused Mokuba left his friend's side and wandered up to his brother.

"I thought you were behind me…"

"I just took the side door. I got lost," he said without looking down at his younger sibling.

"Well, sit down first they are going to start the ceremony."

Sitting in the pews Kaiba blankly stared at the faded pictures and countless flowers.

* * *

After the ceremony was over and everyone came up to give their eulogies Kaiba numbly remembered that he hadn't written one. Feeling odd he walked up there anyways.

Standing behind the podium he stared out at them. Some were in tears, others were looking at him attentively, and the rest seemed dead, they were so still.

"Serenity was… She was someone that could take years for me to describe and even with all the words of the world I still can't describe her. She just wasn't one you can tell about and know in an instant. I could use those words that Tea had used. She was kind, self-less and caring. Above all else she was like a tiny piece of Heaven to me. She brought a smile to people's eyes, a cheer in anyone's forlorn day, and she gave me that strange thing called love.

I still remember those days when the newspapers boasted of how heartless and cruel I was. They stuck the title cold as ice on me. As soon as she came around that changed, because she changed me. All those promises she had made, all those little dreams we have held, all those wishes are now just sifting through my hands like sand. Despite that and despite what I feel now I'd just like to say that I would have rather met and lost than to have never known her at all," without pause Kaiba walked down the steps. He was the only one who didn't break down on the podium after giving their eulogy.

* * *

Standing on the grassy knoll with the wind sifting through his chocolate brown locks he stared up at the sky and wondered where she was. _The time wasn't right. Not with all the birds chirping and flittering about so cheerfully. Not when the entire city flashes its bright holiday lights. Not when the sun is and sky is so bright and the breeze is just right. This isn't a good time, no it wasn't a good time to leave. Not when you had so much of your life left to lead. How many days ago, how many nights ago were it that you were just laying beside me beneath the heavens and stared up at the newborn moon? When you spoke those three little words that are not nearly spoken enough? _

"Why is he just standing there?"

"Shouldn't he say some last words?"

"The guy didn't even shed a single tear, hon. What do you expect of him?"

"He probably just wants to be alone you guys."

He didn't care about what they said. He didn't care that he had just collapsed to his knees in front of her grave stone. He didn't care as he began banging his head against the cold stone.

As they freaked out behind him and questioned about what to do he ran his fingers across the letters engraved in the lifeless stone.

"These cold words' merely stating what you were to everyone doesn't suit you. Just merely the name and date doesn't console or tell anyone of the life you had led. Why is that?"

Contemplating over his arbitrary thoughts he kneeled there before her like when they had first met on his blimp, when he had proposed, and on that day that he tried to protect her. He had always submitted himself to her but she had just ended up leaving in the end. Kaiba had given her everything, he had given up to her fully, and he committed himself to her heart body and soul. He was hers undoubtedly through all of those days, all of those now vacant memories, and all of those moments of heated passion just to end up as this single epitome, this final ending.

As they had left him to go eat and grieve he stayed sitting before the stone. Together with the lifeless he had waited until the stars lit the skies then at last when the sun rose he got up and walked back to his manor.

* * *

So that is the final. I'll be posting the sequel tomorrow if the conditions are right meaning no surprise tests on Friday.

This was based all on my true feelings so be fair when you criticize.

Please leave a thoughtful review


End file.
